Hogwarts Marauders: Adventures Beginning
by Jokopoko
Summary: Join James Potter as he begins his life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he will meet new friends and make new enemies through out his seven years of study. This is just the beginning.


'**Book One' – Adventures Beginning**

Chapter One

Speculation

Waking slowly from his long-nights sleep James settled himself for a while by looking out of his room window to the countryside. After a few moments he yawned widely and stretched himself before slumping back to a waking-sleep state and messing up his hair with vigour. It had been his eleventh birthday several days ago so he, along with his mother and father, had been awaiting his letter from Hogwarts accepting him into the school. Privately he thought he was better than school but he had surmised to humour his parents and teachers at least for the first year to see what he thought of the place.

Rubbing his eyes he clambered out of his bed proceeded to dress himself in his dressing gown and slippers before taking himself down stairs to breakfast. Looking lazily into the mirror it said to him: 'Perk up young sir, 'Tis a fine morning this day'. Yawning a little again he simply waved a hand toward the mirror before shuffling out, personally he wished his parents would get rid of the mirror for it had been in the family for several generations and was getting old. Walking into the kitchen with tousled hair and puffy eyes he saw the frying pan working of its own accord while his mother sat reading the morning _Prophet_.

'Morning, James' Mrs. Potter said without looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ that was laid out on the table before her. 'Your father's already left for the Ministry and I have to go myself soon'. James merely nodded to show he had heard and understood her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. James plodded over to the frying pan and took out two scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toast. He then settled himself by his mother and looked at the cover of the _Prophet_.

_FRESH ATTACKS BY YOU-KNOW-WHO_

_BARTIMUS CROUCH PLEADS FOR HARSHER MEASURES_

It showed a picture of Mr. Crouch, head of Magical Law Enforcement, talking adamantly at the Minister for Magic who seemed to be ignoring him.

'So they h – ha – haven't been able to get more Death Eaters yet?' James asked through a large yawn. She shook her head grimly, 'The minister still won't see eye-to-eye with Barty Crouch on the matter, and Crouch has Dumbledore to contend with if he wants these harsher measures. Your father will be hard pressed over the next few days but we should be alright here, so don't worry.'

Taking his time over his food James wondered about the Death Eaters and the whole Voldemort affair and thought if it was actually worth going to school in a time of such turmoil. Just as he was thinking this he saw the question answered in the form of a Screech Owl flying through the window with a letter bound to its leg. Mrs. Potter looked up as the owl landed in front of James and put out its leg expectantly waiting for him to take the letter. James removed it quickly from the owl and watched it sore out of the window and into the distance.

Mrs. Potter looked at the letter and then to James, 'Who's the letter from, James? Is it Fabian?' She asked expectantly, he turned the letter onto its back and saw the Hogwarts crest in wax on the seal, 'No….it's from Hogwarts' He said offhandedly as he opened the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your return owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the first piece of parchment James unfolded the second piece and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Taking his head up from reading the parchment he saw that his mother was beaming at him. 'Well, I wondered when it would arrive. I half thought they had forgotten about you, congratulations James'. She hugged him in a way that only a mother could which left him feeling very content with himself and he couldn't help grinning.

'Why make the fuss, mum? You knew I was going to get in anyway' James said trying to shrug off the approval. She looked at him sceptically 'Ah yes, well then I suppose you don't want me to buy you anything like a broom or an owl then?' She said in a similarly sceptical tone. James's eyes widened with shock. 'Wha – What?' He stuttered but he recovered quickly, 'Well it you put it like that I suppose it IS a big deal about Hogwarts' He said putting on his most charming smile. Mrs. Potter laughed and ruffled his hair up and looked into his brown eyes with a motherly love.

'Alright then, what would you like then?'

'Well', he said in mock thought, 'I don't think an owl would go amiss but I'd think about Brooms for next year' He was grinning from ear to ear.

'Fair enough, we can get you one from Eeylops when we go to Diagon Alley for your school things'

'That'll be great, thanks mum' James gave her a huge hug, She glanced down at her watch and let out a small gasp.

'Oh my, look at the time. I'd better get to the office. Have fun today James with Fabian and Gideon while you're with the Prewetts and I'll see you later' She ruffled his hair again before kissing him on the cheek. Walking over to the fireplace she took a pinch of Floo-Powder and stepped into the emerald flames. 'Ministry of Magic!' She shouted, and one whooshing sound later she had vanished from the fire and it was once again red and crackling merrily. James took his gaze from the fireplace and turned back to the table but saw that the plates and paper had already been cleared away and the frying pan had, too, disappeared.

He let out an exasperated sign. 'Plucky, I swear, you may be the most meticulous house-elf but sometimes I wonder about you'.

Shaking his head James walked out of the kitchen back to his room to get dressed before travelling to the Prewetts with the Floo-Powder. Arriving back in his room he was greeted by the mirror once more. 'Dress your self, Master James. The day is almost half gone and you have squandered it most foolishly' James cast the mirror a dark sideways glance. 'Just shut up and let me get dressed will you' He snapped.

One Floo-Journey and a few hours later James was enjoying himself at the Prewett house while his parents were out at work. He preferred the Prewetts house more than his own at Godrics Hollow for several reasons. Firstly was that it was much bigger than his own with four floors and more secret passages than he cared to count, there were more magical objects as well because the Prewetts, unlike the Potters, didn't live close to Muggles and so didn't need to cover up the fact that they were, in fact, a magical family and not normal at all.

He and the Prewett twins, Fabian and Gideon, had been keeping themselves busy by discussing all manner of things Quidditch related. From the fantastic world cup final of 1969 between Japan and Germany to the news of the new Nimbus 1500 model set for release and imagining themselves playing for their house-team in the second year (All these fantasises resting on the Gryffindor team of course).

'Wouldn't that be great' Fabian sighed happily, 'If we all got on the team next year….Nimbus 1500's all around I'd say' Flipping over onto his stomach Fabian opened the latest issue of _'Which Broomstick?' _and gazed dreamily at the pictures of the Nimbus 1500.

'I wouldn't get your hopes up, Fabian. Mum and Dad wouldn't trust you with a broomstick after what you did to Dads Cleansweep' Chuckled Gideon as he smiled at the memory. 'Hey, they got it out of the chimney eventually' Fabian retorted defensively, 'What d'you think, James? Would we get on the house team' He asked, still gazing adamantly at the Nimbus.

James shrugged. 'I dunno, I suppose we could try out and you have to say that they'd be foolish not to let us in' He said with confidence in his voice. There was a moment of silence as each of the three boys had delusions of grandeur on the Quidditch pitch until Gideon broke the lull in the conversation.

'Hey, speaking of Hogwarts. What other families are sending kids that you know of?' He asked, looking hopefully at James. James's mother worked for the Improper Use of Magic Office and so had a basic knowledge of all the young wizards and witches around the country. 'Erm….well I've heard her talking about the Pettigrews, apparently they have a son who's going' As he went he ticked off the names on his fingers, 'The Bones', the McKinnons…..that's all I can remember, no wait, hang on' His face suddenly went dark as he remembered two more names, though he'd rather not have.

'Well, go on then' Fabian said in a curious tone. James signed slightly. 'The Malfoys and Blacks each have a son going up, I think the Malfoys son is called Lucius and the Blacks son is Sirius but it doesn't matter, we all know what they'll be like'. Both the Prewetts nodded in agreement with dark looks similar to James's on their faces. 'Honestly, I don't even know why they bother sorting that lot, it's obvious that they're going in to Slytherin, don't waste our time just stuff them in quick as you can' Gideon commented darkly, reflecting the thoughts of the other two boys in the room.

After that the three didn't feel like talking about Hogwarts much with the thought of being in the same building as Malfoys and Blacks so the passed the time playing Gobstones and trading the Chocolate Frog cards. James's thoughts however still dwelled on Hogwarts, the houses in particular. What would his parents and friends think if he got sorted into Slytherin with the rest of the scum who called themselves wizards? He'd be no better than a Black.

Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad but not much better. Later he mentally scalded himself for thing about that, both his parents had been in Gryffindor so it was an almost certain thing he would be as well, and add the fact that he was a decent person it was almost definite that he wouldn't get into Slytherin. He was knocked suddenly from his semi-aware state when one of Gideon's Gobstones shot him with a particularly strong blast of stink spray after he'd lost a point. A few games later Mrs. Prewett called them all down for dinner.

The next couple of weeks passed by without much incident at the Potter house while James waited for September 1st to come. The only thing that was of major note was the trip to Diagon Alley for James's school things; his parents had brought him a handsome looking Eagle owl which he named Artemis. The owl's first task had been to deliver the return message to Hogwarts saying that James was, indeed, going to the school.

His wand, which had looked forward to buying the most turned out to be Mahogany, Eleven Inches with a Dragon Heart-String core. The shop owner, Mr. Ollivander, had commented that it was a strong wand for someone so young and that he should meet with great success during his Transfiguration lessons while he had that wand.

With all the turmoil in the outside world and at the Ministry James hadn't had much time to speak with his parents about school life at Hogwarts. They would leave early in the morning before he was really awake and arrive home quite late at the time when James was usually in the same state as when they had left in the morning. The only real company he could rely on in the house was Plucky but she didn't seem to be around that much either, the sign of a good house-elf.

So he ended up spending the last few weeks of the summer at the Prewetts house wondering, together with Fabian and Gideon, what school life would be like when the finally arrived at Hogwarts. The biggest shock James got was on the day before he was leaving for Hogwarts, he had come down stairs to find _both _of his parents waiting at the table with expectant looks on their faces.

Before James could vocalise his surprise his father spoke: 'Before you say anything James, listen. Your mother and I both know we've been awfully absent these past few weeks and so we decided that we'd have the day away from the Ministry and we'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and take you to the train tomorrow, how does that sound son?' His father said, beaming at him, as was his mother. Still unable to vocalise his glee he simply rushed up to them and gave them both large hugs and was finally able to say thank you before tearing upstairs to get dressed and pack his things. 'Well mirror' James was saying, 'Looks like you'll have to do without me till Christmas at least, won't be lonely will you?'.

'Fear not, sir' It said in its usual dramatic flare, 'I shall await your return with baited breath…so to speak. Do not worry yourself on my account' and it did something James didn't know it could do, bending its frame it gave him an unmistakeable bow. Taken slightly aback at this show of faith from what he had always considered a nuisance, he was unsure how to react. 'Well….Erm….thanks mirror (Not knowing it by any other name) I'm sure mornings won't be the same without you and all…..so I'll see you at Christmas I guess'.

After this it was a hurried affair to pack and James was take so long his mother had to come in and with a wave of her wand all of his school items and clothes flew in, neatly mind, to the suitcases and they followed suit by snapping shut and marching themselves smartly down stairs and landed with a thud before the fireplace.

'Ready to go then, James?' Mr. Potter asked with a smile on his face. James nodded and watched as his father threw the Floo-Powder into the fireplace which at once turned emerald green, placing the suitcases in carefully Mr. Potter leaned into the fire and shouted clearly: 'The Leaky Cauldron' and with a _'whoosh' _they had vanished from the fire place and the family followed suit with James following his father and his mother bringing up the rear and the fire returned to normal and anyone peering in would see nothing out of the ordinary, just a simple Muggle Cottage.

The day at the Leaky Cauldron was one of the best days of the holiday so far from James's memory. He could see many Hogwarts students, first years and up, bustling around Diagon Alley buying some last minute things before the train journey the following day. While he'd been inside Quality Quidditch Supplies with the Prewett twins he watched two families walk by and realising who they were he nudged Fabian and Gideon in the ribs and pointed at them, they were obviously the Malfoys and Blacks.

'Keep quiet, idiot' Gideon hissed at him, 'We don't want them to curse us or anything'

'Don't be daft, they wouldn't do that in broad daylight….would they?' Fabian asked, with a definite note of panic in his voice.

'Nah, I don't think so. Say, that Lucius and Sirius sure don't look like they're of the same mould do they?' James commented as he gave the two boys a quick look over.

He was right in more than one way. Lucius Malfoy, with silver blond hair to his shoulders, was walking upright and proudly by his father's side with an unmistakable swagger and superior air about him, James thought he was insufferable before even knowing him. Sirius however seemed to be a little more sullen and recluse because he was looking more at the ground than anything and his mother, who seemed highly formidable, was barely giving him notice. If James hadn't known of the reputation his family had, he would almost feel sorry for Sirius Black.

After forcibly yanking Fabian away from the proto-type Nimbus 1500 the three boys set off back to the Leaky Cauldron. All the way back Fabian was a little on edge for the thought of the Malfoys and Blacks suddenly appearing and cursing him had gotten to him just a little too much, the entire experience was far from worrying for James and Gideon, more along the lines of hysterical. Ten or fifteen minutes later they found themselves back in the Leaky Cauldron and saw that Misters Potter and Prewett were deep in conversation but stopped abruptly as the boys approached.

'My, my, what on earth is so funny?' Mr. Prewett said, noting the grins on James's and Gideon's faces.

'Oh, nothing' Gideon replied in an offhand, vaguely airy, tone of voice while trying not to catch James's eye.

Taking the conversation out of dangerous territory James turned to his father and asked: 'Where're Mum and Mrs. Prewett, Dad? '.

'Oh, they're around somewhere, I expect you'd find them in Flourish and Blotts looking for the new magical cook books or something' Mr. Potter laughed ever so slightly at his little joke, as did Mr. Prewett, and the boys exchanged quizzical looks with each other before settling themselves at the table with their fathers. The conversation revolved around Hogwarts for the most part but James father and Mr. Prewett did eventually get back to discussing the matters regarding Lord Voldemort. Mr. Prewett was an Auror and Mr. Potter was the Deputy-Head of Magical Law Enforcement under Mr. Crouch. Both of them believed as he believed about the harsher measures but were unable to talk as openly with the boys sitting listening with rapt attention.

The rest of the day was whiled away with window shopping in Diagon Alley and several attempts to get down Knockturn Alley which were meet with stern disapproval from both sets of parents while the boys tried to worm themselves out of trouble. Dinner at the Leaky Cauldron was one of high spirits and a happy atmosphere as the families all conversed about Hogwarts, the parents on their found memories of the place, close calls with the caretaker and such, while the boys were content to dream about what could, and would, be when they were calling the castle home. James finally laid his head to rest and was grateful for his pillow as he floated into a deep, satisfying sleep and dreamt of Quidditch and Gryffindor house.


End file.
